


Horrible Lookout

by HircinesHuntingGround



Series: Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Walks and Chel are out on a Job.
Relationships: Walks-Softly/Original Character(s), Walks-Softly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205129





	Horrible Lookout

Walks-Softly wandered the packed streets of Abah’s Landing marketplace. He pretended to be on the hunt for some rare artifacts when in fact he was lookout. His eyes darted over to the small bosmer, expertly picking several pockets as she passed. So far everything was going smoothly. She brushed her hand against her antler, signaling she was finished.

The argonian rubbed his chin and met up with the elf in a nearby alley. She slumped against the building in the shade. She looked at him and frowned. Uh oh. Did he miss another signal?

“There were guards coming up around you, Walks.” She puffed her cheeks. “If they’d seen me or you…” She stood up and messed with the lapels of his shirt. “You were too busy keeping your eyes on me and not the other people.”

Walks scratched his cheek and laughed. “I’m sorry, Naarchel.” He grabbed her hands. “You were able to keep your cool though.” He placed her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Do you want to continue or…” He messed with a lock of her hair, fixing it as it had wrapped around her antler.

Chel shook her head. “Not with you as my lookout!” She laughed. “Let’s take a break. Sell this stuff to Anbi? This afternoon perhaps we can go again. I feel like I can handle more…”

“Perhaps you can go on the next heist?”

Chel looked at him, blinked, and then shook her head. “No. No… No heists. Not yet.” She closed her eyes and then leaned against Walks’ chest. “I know I’m not ready for that.”

Walks ran his claws through her hair. “Well, I won’t let anything bad happen to you. You know that.” He rested his head on hers and sighed. “You did really good today. I’m proud of you. It won’t be long until you get back into the swing of things. I’ll be here. You know the Guild will help.”

“Maybe not Velsa.” They both chuckled. “Let’s get back to the Den.”


End file.
